Touch
by Turbotail88
Summary: Ymir hurts her back during work, and Sasha gives her a coupon for a free massage. However, there's one problem: the only massage therapist available is Krista, Ymir's ex-girlfriend. Futa, Ymir/Krista


Ymir wiped the sweat from her brow as she placed the final box in the storage room. She'd just finished moving - what felt like to her - at least five-hundred boxes from one room to another. The shop she worked in had received a massive shipment of useless crap they didn't need, and Ymir was tasked with transferring the containers - every single one of them - to the storage unit they kept on the outside of the shop.

It was an auto parts factory, where her main job was supervising the building of special components of a vehicle. However, since the shipment came in at the peak of everyone's working hours, and since everyone was apparently far too 'busy' to spare a glance at the mistake, it was up to her to deal with the problem. She'd already contacted the manufacturing company and though they apologized, their hands were 'tied' and they could only provide a refund in return for their continued business.

Ymir straightened her back and groaned at the soreness. Something didn't sit quite right with the incessant pain in her lower back - it was unnatural. Suddenly, the door to the unit opened up and Sasha walked in with a bright smile. Both girls wore industrial coveralls and headgear, though the shorter one had a name tag that seemed as though it were drawn by a child on her left breast.

"Ymir! Hey! I see you finished moving everything..." Sasha commented, tapping her chin and jotting on a clipboard.

"Yeah, but my back's killin' me. I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off," Ymir complained, stretching her arms above her head.

"Oh, no! You know what.. I was saving this up for later, but I think you need it more," Sasha replied, digging through her pockets for something.

"Need what?" Ymir questioned, leaning against a tower of boxes.

"Well, Krista-" Sasha started.

"Don't you _dare _say her name while I'm here," Ymir interrupted, scowling.

"But, Ymir, you guys broke up _months _ago and-"

"Shut it - just continue _without _saying her name."

"..._she _gave me a coupon for a free back massage a few days ago when we bumped into each other at the supermarket. You see, Mikasa wanted me to get some snacks for the kids and-"

"Just get to the point, Sasha."

"You're so mean!" Sasha whined, "Mikasa _always _listens when I ramble."

"I'm leaving; you're wasting my time," Ymir grumbled, pushing off the tower. Sasha flailed her arms around in panic then leaped at Ymir, arms around her waist.

"Wait!" she wailed, "I wanna give the coupon to you so you could relax!"

Ymir stopped dragging Sasha with her and left her hand on the doorknob. She thought about it for a minute then shook her head, turning it.

"No, forget it, I'd rather not. I can deal with this myself."

"But.. but, Ymir! Your back!" Sasha pressed, clasping her hands together to keep a firm hold.

"How the hell does Mikasa deal with you?" Ymir muttered, right eye twitching. "NO!" she shouted.

"You're a coward, Ymir!" Sasha retorted, biting the inside of her cheek. Crap, she was totally dead now.

Ymir stopped moving and turned her head slowly to give the persistent woman a blank stare. "Give me the damn coupon," she grit through her teeth.

Sasha relented from her grip around Ymir's waist and jumped for joy. "Yippee! I knew it would work! Krista always said you had too much pride and- oops, sorry.. uh.. here's the coupon. Bye!" Sasha hurriedly shoved the paper into Ymir's trembling hands - trembling from unrestrained fury - and scampered out of the storage unit. The tall brunette crumpled the paper and shoved it into the front pocket of her coveralls.

"Damn it.."

x

Ymir entered the treatment centre nervously, fidgeting at the front desk and tapping her foot impatiently. She leaned over the wooden surface and glanced down the hall, finally spotting a woman with a comforting smile and... orange hair? The woman was short with orange hair a little bit above her shoulders, and she wore a long-sleeved shirt coupled with a long skirt.

"Can I help you?" she greeted warmly, setting a manila folder at the desk and sitting on the swivel chair. Ymir sighed but nodded, determined to go through with it. There was a reason she didn't want to come here, and she hoped she didn't bump into said reason any time soon.

"Uh, yeah. You see, my friend gave me this coupon for a free back massage today because I mentioned back pains. I'd like to redeem it today."

"Back pains? Are you sure you're not on your-"

"No," Ymir interrupted, scowling, "I'm sure - I've been lifting boxes since nine in the morning."

"I-I'm sorry!" the woman laughed, blushing, "but, oh dear, that's nearly five hours of lifting. I do hope your spinal disc is fine... wouldn't want a herniated disc."

"A what?"

"Oh, nothing. My name's Petra, and I'll find a massage therapist for you in no time. Please, follow me and I'll show you to your treatment room."

"Whatever."

Ymir glumly followed the receptionist and tensed her body at the slightest movement in the hall. It was a long hall, with rooms on each side for every three steps she took. There were other patients within, each receiving treatment from a specialized massage therapist. There were also a few physiotherapy patients, but Ymir paid them no heed. She'd seen nor hide or tail of blonde, and she preferred it that way. She glanced all around her, determined to avoid a _certain somebody _whom she _knew _was just slinking around, ready to-

"Ymir?"

"SHIT!"

Ymir whirled around, fists raised up, ready to fend off any attempt on her life and found a pair of curious blue eyes staring up at her instead. She calmly lowered her fists, swallowing nervously and backing away until she bumped into Petra. The receptionist tilted her head and glanced between the two girls, an understanding smile slowly growing on her face. She lifted a hand to her lips and flicked her eyes to Ymir while looking at the petite blonde, and the small blue-eyed girl nodded gingerly.

"So, you're Ymir, huh?" Petra said, grinning, "Krista's said a lot about you."

"She has, hasn't she?" Ymir muttered, narrowing her eyes. Krista, the blonde, simply smiled shyly and blushed, lowering her head.

"Only good things! Well, seeing as she knows you, I think it would be best for her to treat you, wouldn't you agree, Krista?"

"Hey, now, I'm the customer and-"

"Yes, I do agree."

"WHAT?!"

"Ymir, Krista is our best massage therapist here. Just be professional about it."

"P-professional? We used to _date _until _she_-"

"Ymir," Krista interrupted sternly, "don't talk about things you don't understand."

An awkward silence loomed over the trio before Petra sighed and shoved Ymir to Krista. "Just get your massage done. I trust Krista more than I trust myself, so have some faith. Whatever happened before is of no concern to me today. You have a problem with your back and Krista is more than qualified to treat it." And with that she left the two to deal with their tense relationship.

"So," Krista started, walking down the hall, "how have you been?" She linked her hands behind her back and peeked over her shoulder to look at Ymir.

Ymir fidgeted, a pained look in her brown eyes, but sighed and trudged forward, long strides counteracting Krista's much shorter ones. "Good, I guess."

"Still work at the factory?"

"Yeah."

Krista wrung her hands together but pursed her lips in thought. "Sasha gave you the coupon, right?"

"Yeah, and I took it."

"Why? You know I work here, and you've been determined to avoid me these last few months. I've been calling you over and over but you never pick up and-"

"My back hurts, okay. And stop with this relationship talk - it's been over for months, and I don't have feelings for you anymore." Ymir turned her head away and picked at a loose thread from her shirt. She had changed her clothes before she came by, and it just so happened this particular shirt was a gift from Krista...

The blonde bit her lip and sighed, hurt, but opened the door at the end of the hall. There was a massage table in the centre and various scented candles aligned all around the room. A screen separated the room in half, and Krista smiled as she moved to a cabinet.

"Ymir, you can change in right there behind the screen. Whether you go completely naked or not is up to you, though. I just need access to your back."

Ymir nodded, and, with the smallest hint of paranoia, walked behind the screen to strip. Krista pulled out a bottle of oil and set it on a tray near the table. She took a box of matches and set about lighting each individual candle. When that was done, she closed the door and dimmed the lights. Briefly, she heard a muttered curse from behind the screen and bit her lip. Right there, right behind the screen, was the girl who left her heartbroken due to a misunderstanding. Krista wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve this second chance, but she was determined to fix things between her and Ymir. She loved her with all her heart, and she was incredibly sad that the brunette refused to believe so.

Krista turned her body away from the screen when she heard the brunette emerge from behind. Ymir raised an eyebrow and strode to the table. She lied down on it, face tucked into the area available. "You know, you've already seen me naked before... I don't see why you have to turn away like that," she casually remarked.

The blonde moved to the side of the table and frowned at the obvious tense muscles in Ymir's back. There was no way she could give a massage if Ymir was not fully relaxed; it would only do her harm. "Well, you have the right to your privacy, and I didn't know if it was okay to look or not. I prefer to ask for permission than for forgiveness."

"You're weird," Ymir laughed.

"Isn't that why we used to date?" Krista retorted.

"Krista, drop it. I don't wanna talk about it. Isn't your job meant to relax people, and not stress them out? 'Cause you're already pissing me off and you haven't even started," Ymir snapped.

The blonde flinched and sighed, ignoring the ache in her chest. Just looking at Ymir's smooth and taut back muscles turned her on, and she knew this would be incredibly hard to do. She remembered all the free massages she used to give her, back when things between them were happy and not tense, back when Ymir actually trusted and believed her... if only Reiner hadn't been so persistent in his advances...

"I'm sorry," the massage therapist murmured softly, "I won't talk if you don't want me to."

The brunette frowned heavily but sighed. "Whatever, I don't care if you talk, just fix my back. That's what the coupon is for, right?"

"Right. So, how is work nowadays? Still as busy as ever?" Krista continued cheerfully. Ymir could tell it was forced and fake, and she was lucky her face was hidden, because her expression morphed to worry and disappointment. You're never honest when it counts the most, Krista, Ymir thought sadly.

The tall worker kept her jeans on but had removed her upper body clothes, just as Krista had asked. Apparently, the blonde had forgotten the meaning of the shirt, for she hadn't commented on it when Ymir had taken it off. She was glad for that, because it was an unconscious decision on her part, and she only noticed when she took it off and examined it.

Krista smiled when Ymir relaxed, just the tiniest bit, and applied some of the oil to her hands. She rubbed her hands leisurely, listening to the sound of Ymir's unintentionally husky voice. Maybe it was the dimmed lights, or the candles, or even Krista's presence, but Ymir seemed to relax more and more as they continued to converse.

"Yeah, still busy, what with all these high demands for car parts. And the stupid companies we work with don't know how to count, apparently," she complained.

"At least you're there to clean everything up," Krista remarked.

"I guess it's always up to me to pick up everyone's shit, huh?" the brunette grumbled.

"No, 'cause that would be gross," the blonde giggled.

Ymir laughed and relaxed more into the table. She kept an easy smile on her face, up until the moment when the blonde's warm, oil-slicked hands softly kneaded her shoulders. She shuddered heavily, an action noticed by the blonde, and bit her lip to suppress a moan. Krista mumbled under her breath as she stroked her thumbs along the muscles.

"What are you mumbling about, Krista?" Ymir asked, hooding her eyes.

"Oh," the blonde whispered, "I like to name the muscles I massage, in order to remember my training and treat it properly."

"So why didn't you do that before, when we used to date?" Ymir questioned airily, almost carelessly.

"Because..." Krista hesitated, then continued firmly, "because I was so focused on you I almost forgot all of my training."

Ymir shuddered once more at the conviction in her tone and squeezed her eyes shut to force the memories away. "So what's the name of the muscle you're working on right now?" she tried instead.

Krista smiled and scratched her nails gently along the tan skin, just as she knew Ymir liked. Her smile widened when she noticed the brunette relax a bit more and returned to kneading the muscles with the base of her palm. "It's called the trapezium muscle," she answered.

"I see.."

They returned to silence once more and Krista raked her nails gradually down Ymir's back as she reached the lower sides of it. Ymir couldn't help the moan that escaped her at the action and Krista blushed heavily. The blonde placed her small palms over the muscles and kneaded unhurriedly, mildly and firmly. She pressed the tips of her fingers against the skin as she stroked her thumbs along Ymir's sides. By now, Ymir had completely relaxed, and Krista felt it safe to continue and slide her hands up to the centre of her back.

"So, Ymir," Krista murmured, "can you tell me where it hurts?" She withdrew her hands and smiled at the brunette's disappointed whine. The blonde applied more oil to her hands and rubbed her palms along the smooth surface of Ymir's back, avoiding her spine.

"Yeah," Ymir answered quietly, "it hurts on my lower back, almost at the base of my spine."

"I'll see what I can do," Krista replied softly, smiling gently. She prodded the tan back with her fingers, frowning in concentration. As soon as she reached the waistband of the jeans, Ymir flinched and let out a groan of pain.

"Shit.. right there.. actually, a bit lower than that..."

"Ymir, you're going to have to take your jeans off for me to continue the treatment," Krista sighed.

"Oh.. give me a second. And I don't care if you look, so stop acting innocent."

"Alright."

Ymir sat up calmly and Krista swallowed as she tried to keep her eyes to Ymir's face. However, the blush still came to her cheeks due to her peripheral vision, as well as the brunette's taunting smirk. Ymir unbuttoned her jeans and stood, keeping her eyes on Krista's face. Her smirk faltered suddenly, as she remembered teasing the little blonde when they were dating. It was a bittersweet memory that made her heart clench painfully, and Ymir blanked her expression as she dropped her jeans to her ankles. She inhaled deeply then paused as she lied down.

"What's that smell?" she questioned curiously, sniffing the air, "smells like pumpkin pie.."

Krista shook her head and reminded herself to be professional as she firmly adjusted Ymir's position on the table. She had noticed the bulge in the worker's boxers when she sneaked a not-so-innocent peek, and it caused a rush of memories to flood through her conscious. Her ears burned in embarrassment.

"It's a cinnamon and vanilla mix," Krista explained, "it's meant to help relax patients."

"I heard those were aphrodisiacs."

"Oh? Well, I'm sure they have the same relaxing effect."

"Mmhmm.."

Krista smiled gently and placed her smooth hands on either sides of the brunette's hips. She dug her fingers in the front of her hipbones, giggling at Ymir's satisfied groan. Krista knew exactly how Ymir liked her massages. She pushed the fabric of the boxers away with her thumbs as she kneaded the sore muscles there.

"Aw yeah," Ymir groaned, her eyes rolling up, "right there..."

"I think you may have pulled a few muscles here... how long have you been lifting boxes for?"

"What did Petra say? Maybe four, no, five hours?"

Krista stopped massaging and gasped, eyes wide and disbelieving. She clenched her fists and raised them up, body trembling in fury.

"What?! Ymir! I can't believe you would do such a dangerous thing! Please tell me you took a break in between.."

"Whaddya mean? I didn't even realize the time passed by until that idiot Sasha came in and-"

"How could you just risk your safety like that and work so recklessly?"

"I was only lifting-"

"You overworked your back muscles and strained them so much! Let me guess: you bent down instead of crouching, right?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"You're not supposed to bend over! That's not healthy for your spine at all!"

"Why the hell do you care so much, huh?! Who do you think you are, telling me what I should-"

"Because I still care about you and have feelings for you, that's why, you idiot!"

Ymir's jaw dropped open and she frantically pushed herself up on her elbows. Krista was fidgeting and blushing as she wrung her hands. She refused to look at Ymir but her expression was determined.

"When you..." Krista swallowed, glancing at Ymir's still form then continuing, "when you walked in on Reiner and I in your office-"

"Stop!" Ymir interrupted, hands on her ears, "I don't want to hear it!" She sat up and scowled at the short blonde. Krista's face flushed with anger and she stomped forward to push Ymir's hands down to her sides. The brunette's breasts brushed against her own and it made her shudder slightly. She sucked in a breath and crushed her lips against the worker's. Ymir squeezed her eyes shut and didn't resist the kiss from Krista, but she didn't reciprocate, either.

Krista moved her lips desperately against her ex-lover and hoped with all her heart that what she was doing was right, that it would mend their broken hearts and bring them together again. When Ymir refused to respond, Krista sighed against her lips and pulled back. The brunette was blushing heavily, but her eyes were cast down. She looked tense, and the blonde couldn't help but be disappointed that all her hard work went down the gutter.

"When you walked in on Reiner and I in your office," Krista reiterated quietly, leaning her forehead on Ymir's shoulder, "he was trying to convince me to leave you and go with him. Of course, I would never do such a thing, and he knew, so he tried to force me with him. He said that people would be more accepting of us if I loved a man, and that being with him would help me greatly, since he was a project manager-"

"Until he got fired," Ymir snorted.

"-and could help with my financial issues."

"But I was already doing all of that, minus the accepting part, because I don't give a damn about what other people think."

"Stop interrupting!" Krista scolded, leaning back to headbutt Ymir lightly. "Anyway, he kissed me and put me on top of your desk, and because I'm so small as you like to say, I couldn't hurt him enough to get him to stop. I'm so lucky you walked in when you did, because that was when he started to feel up my skirt and-"

"What! You never told me that."

"I didn't? It doesn't matter, though, does it? He's gone, and that's that. But.. you.. you didn't believe me. You left me, all alone, and you moved out without even telling me. Ymir, I was heartbroken for _weeks_."

"..."

"I love you. Please, don't do this to me anymore," Krista whispered, blinking back tears. She trailed kisses all over the brunette's face, murmuring apologies and words of comfort. Her lack of a reply discomforted her greatly, and she suddenly felt stupid and worthless. Depression weighed her actions down heavily, and it was with extreme reluctance that she pulled back to look into Ymir's emotionless expression.

Ymir pulled away and returned to her initial position on the table. She said nothing, but her eyes held great pain and sadness for having turned Krista away. She couldn't. She couldn't just risk another stab to her heart again. She believed Krista, she truly did, but the hurt was too great, and Ymir was too proud to admit her error. Krista knew all of this already, and realized that she needed to convince Ymir in her own unique way.

Krista locked her jaw, a determined fire in her blue eyes, and rubbed more oil onto her palms. She climbed up the table and sat on Ymir's rear, ignoring her indignant sputter, and forced the brunette down when she tried to get up. The blonde bent over and kneaded the brunette's shoulders, frowning in concentration. She trailed the tips of her nails down the smooth muscles and stroked her thumbs in circles along the way. As she reached the lower back, she dug her fingers into the brunette's firm hipbones and massaged the sore area.

The worker moaned in pleasure and nearly gasped when Krista's fingers trailed lower, to her pelvic area. The blonde slid one hand to the front of the brunette's boxers, wriggling it in, and used the base of her other hand to continue the massage. Ymir was breathing heavily, face red, as she tried to make sense of what was going on. All she could think of was that her ex-lover had gripped her shaft tightly and was squeezing really hard..!

Krista lowered her head and exhaled deeply, trying to control the rapid beating of her heart. She stroked her hand along Ymir's incredibly hard cock, making sure to rub her thumb along the head, just like how Ymir liked it. She alternated between stroking rapidly and passionately, then languidly and sensually. It was driving the brunette insane, she was sure, especially with the way she clenched and relaxed her fists. She couldn't see her face, but the blonde knew her love was blushing heavily and biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning.

The oil acted as an excellent lubricator, but it wasn't providing the friction Krista wanted, so she rubbed the oil off on the inside of Ymir's boxers and continued to slide her hand up and down her cock. Ymir gasped and shuddered when she pinched the head and scraped her nails gently along the bottom. Krista slipped her other hand around Ymir's waist and felt her abdomen; it was clenched tightly - she was coming close.

The blonde withdrew both hands and continued her initial task at treating the muscles of her patient's lower back. She ignored Ymir's cries of outrage and rubbed the muscles until she calmed down and relaxed fully.

"Krista, you fucking tease - I was _so _close..!"

"Don't worry, Ymir, I'm not done with you yet."

Ymir shuddered at the huskiness in the blonde's voice and moistened her lips with her tongue. "I'm sorry, Krista, I should've believed you... I still- uh, I still love you."

"How did you come to that realization?" Krista giggled, "from the handjob or my explanation?"

"Shut up," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're back to your grumpy self," Krista laughed, "and I think I loosened your muscles enough so that they'll feel better with some sleep."

Krista lifted her leg over and jumped down from her seat on the table. Ymir sat up and grinned, stretching her arms above her head. "That was great...!" she sighed blissfully.

The blonde simply smiled and tugged at the waistband of her boxers. Ymir watched as she deliberately slid them down until her erection sprang up proudly. The freckled worker held her breath as Krista lowered her head and enveloped her penis with her mouth. It was so hot, and wet, and it made many images pop into her head of when she'd pushed Krista against a wall, arms above her head and legs around her waist, thrusting in..!

"Krista!" Ymir gasped, clenching the table with her hands tightly. Krista moaned purposefully, to allow the vibrations to travel up Ymir's spine and straight to her core. Her abdomen clenched hard at the feeling.

The blonde sucked and swirled her tongue, moving her hands up to grasp her lover's hipbones and press her thumbs securely into the grooves of her muscle. The massage therapist knelt against the floor lightly and released the organ in her mouth to glance up at Ymir with hooded eyes. Ymir looked down at her desperately and pressed a hand to the back of her head. When she continued her treatment, Ymir tilted her head back and released a guttural moan. Krista shifted, feeling a wetness go down her thighs.

She bobbed her head along the hardened length and gripped whatever she couldn't reach at the base with her talented hands. Ymir's hips twitched upward, but when Krista dug her nails in reproach it quieted her impatience, if only for a few seconds. The blonde's lips puckered at the tip and she mildly blew over it, grinning at Ymir's annoyed whine. She rubbed her tongue along the slit and trailed it along the top of her dick. When she reached the base, she peeked beneath her lashes at Ymir's brown eyes and smirked sexily. Ymir moaned and pushed Krista's head down.

"Keep going - goddamn this feels so fucking good!" Ymir groaned, thrusting when Krista gave a particularly long lick.

"Mmm.." Krista mumbled around her cock, grinning at the shudder she felt in the hips she held. She stroked her thumbs around in circles almost lovingly, admiringly.

Krista decided to try something new and lightly trailed her teeth as she slid down Ymir's shaft. The freckled patient gasped in response and thrust her hips harder than before. She sucked harder and pushed her down in admonishment and glared at Ymir's hooded, lusty gaze. Krista rubbed her thumbs along Ymir's abdomen and bobbed her head with more speed and sucked with more vigour.

"Close, close! Krista, for the love of.. don't stop! I'll never leave you again!" Ymir choked, breaking Krista's hold and thrusting upwards harshly. At last, she came with a shudder and relaxed fully, almost lazily, against the table. Her harsh breaths echoed in the room and she watched with her head lifted as Krista casually licked her lips and wiped her chin with her fist. The blonde leaned forward and initiated a loving kiss before pulling away to clean the mess. After ten minutes, she sat beside the brunette and tugged her up to lean against her. She complied, her body almost draping over Krista's and covering her.

Krista smiled gently and brushed the sweat-slicked hair away from Ymir's face. She pushed her back and lay on her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. Ymir wrapped her arms around her and moaned quietly when she breathed hot air onto her pulse point. It was quiet, and Krista blinked when Ymir sucked in a deep breath.

"I really am sorry.. I wasn't just saying that to get a blowjob," Ymir started, chuckling and placing her chin atop Krista's head. Krista snuggled deeper and sighed in bliss.

"I know, and I forgive you. I do love you after all."

"..yeah, and I love you. But next time I see Reiner I'm gonna set him on fire."

"Ymir, no!" Krista laughed.

Ymir grinned. "Seriously! Stupid prick's gonna burn for his wood."

"You're crazy!"

"But isn't that why we used to date?" Ymir mimicked, grinning even wider.

"Yeah," Krista agreed, closing her eyes, "that's exactly why."


End file.
